Le plaisir de ce délire
by Sevy4eveR
Summary: Traduction de l'OS de Deeble. Quand Severus Rogue accepte à contrecœur de tester le nouveau sortilège inventé par Hermione Granger, ils n'obtiennent que des résultats erronés. Mais peut-être est-ce correct après tout.


Bonjour à tous !

Alors, je viens de réaliser (avec horreur) que je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews anonymes du dernier chapitre de 'Penser en quatre Dimension'… C'est pourquoi, **Kallie**, **Patate Tueuse** et **Etoile Solitaire**, ce chapitre vous est dédié pour vous remercier de votre soutien et de votre fidélité ! ^^

Merci aussi à **Aë** et **socks** pour leur aide inestimable en matière de correction (et d'annotations ^^)

Maintenant, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Le plaisir de ce délire.**

_Disclaimer :_

_Deeble__ : C'est à Rowling, pas à moi. Hélas, trois fois hélas._

_Sevy4eveR__ : J'ai l'immense tristesse de vous dire que c'est pareil pour moi… Excepté pour la traduction ^^_

ooOOoo

Severus Rogue, une main douloureusement accrochée à l'affleurement de roche et l'autre agrippée à celle du Professeur de Sortilèges de Poudlard, se sentait ridicule, en colère et totalement moldu.

«Eh bien, cela ne fonctionne pas,» dit-elle calmement, comme s'ils n'étaient pas suspendus à une très haute falaise. «Etes-vous sûr que vous vous êtes correctement concentré?»

«_Granger_!» rugit-il.

«Très bien, très bien – lâchez-moi à trois Prêt? Un, deux, _trois_?».

Rogue, libéré, la regarda tourbillonner gracieusement dans les airs et se saisit de ses chevilles alors que l'attraction du Transplanage le happait. Ils atterrirent à l'extérieur de l'enceinte de Poudlard dans une flaque de boue, cerise sur le répugnant gâteau de cette soirée pourrie. (Il était trop contrarié pour imaginer une meilleure analogie.)

«Vous», gronda-t-il, pointant un doigt dégoulinant vers elle, «ne me convaincrez plus jamais, jamais, _jamais_ de passer une minute de plus là-dessus ou sur tout autre 'projet' que vous entreprenez pour le foutu bien de notre foutue société magique. Je vous déteste, je déteste votre putain de Chemitooth et je maudis le jour où je vous ai laissé me harceler pour obtenir mon aide !»

Elle se mit à rire. «La tournée est pour moi, alors?»

«C'est la moindre des choses,» murmura-t-il en acceptant un coup de main boueuse pour se relever.

L'Hermione Granger, professeur de Sortilèges, était encore plus épouvantable que L'Hermione Granger, étudiante je-sais-tout. Elle le harcelait à toutes heures. Elle empruntait ses livres. Elle s'asseyait dans son fauteuil au coin du feu sans rien lui demander. Et elle l'avait assaillit de ses arguments - aux repas, entre les cours, par Cheminée - jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte d'être le cobaye de sa dernière expérience.

'Chemitooth' - c'était comme ça qu'elle l'appelait. Elle trouvait que le nom était hilarant. Comme il fallait avoir des connaissances pour ce gadget que les Moldus avaient récemment commencé à porter à leur oreille, Rogue doutait que ne serait-ce cinq pour cent de la population de la Société Magique comprenne la plaisanterie.

L'invention de Granger n'avait rien à voir avec la communication. Il s'agissait de transport d'urgence pour - comme elle l'avait si diplomatiquement bien dit – 'les sorciers-aux-moindres-talents-magiques'. Près de la moitié des sorciers d'Angleterre ne pouvaient pas transplaner, et comment (s'était ardemment demandé Granger) sont-ils censé faire s'ils ont besoin d'aller quelque part - ou de revenir de quelque part - rapidement? Les balais sont lents. Les Portoloins, en plus d'être sous restriction magique, sont généralement à usage unique. Le Magicobus n'apparaît que si on est à proximité d'une route. Et le réseau de Cheminette est aléatoire - pas de cheminée, pas de bol.

Donc, Chemitooth: l'alternative sans flamme. Un pendentif ensorcelé, parfait pour être porté sur un collier, qui - lorsqu'il serait activé - emmènerait son porteur et ceux qui le touchaient là où ils voulaient aller.

Ou dans un endroit où personne de sensé ne voudrait se rendre, comme venait de le prouver cet essai. Une _falaise_. Pourquoi une falaise? Rogue, qui s'était attendu à réapparaître devant les Trois Balais, réfléchissait à cette question alors qu'ils effectuaient le chemin à pied.

Granger attendit qu'il termine sa pinte glacée _avant_ de le houspiller pour obtenir des réponses. Au moment où la dernière goutte glissa dans sa gorge, cependant, elle dit: «Dites-moi exactement sur quoi vous vous êtes concentré lorsque vous avez effleuré le Chemitooth.»

«Oh oui - naturellement c'est de ma faute. Pourquoi blâmer le dispositif expérimental quand vous avez un assistant handicapé à portée de main?»

Ses joues rougirent de façon charmante. Puis elle se reprit. Vous imaginez jusqu'où une Granger obstinée est capable de relever le menton, et bien cette fois, elle se surpassa.

«Ne pensez pas que vous pouvez me faire culpabiliser,» dit-elle. «Et vous n'êtes pas handicapé, vous êtes temporairement épuisé.»

«Je ne vois pas ce qui est «temporaire » là-dedans,» dit-il, un goût amer en bouche ne venant pas entièrement de sa boisson.

«Donnez-vous le temps! Vous avez été mordu par un serpent géant et laissé livré à vous-même pendant des heures.»

«Laissé pour mort, vous voulez dire,» dit-il, uniquement pour la provoquer. Provoquer Granger était une de ses rares joies dans la vie.

«Le problème avec la Goutte du Mort-Vivant,» dit-elle en levant un sourcil dans une parfaite imitation de lui, «c'est que les gens croient que vous êtes, en effet, mort.»

«C'en est un des effets, mais pas son but. Il peut retarder, sinon _justement_ stopper, la mort. Il agit sur la magie du buveur afin de ralentir le rythme du cœur et l'affut sanguin jusqu'à les rendre pratiquement indétectables.»

Mais comme toujours le salut à un prix.

Le seul sort que le pouvoir de Rogue lui permit de lancer les premiers mois post-Voldemort fut un faible _Lumos_. Deux années s'écoulèrent avant qu'il n'eut assez de magie pour préparer toutes les potions du programme des étudiants de Poudlard. Maintenant - Sept ans après que Minerva soit venue pour récupérer son corps et l'ait trouvé présentant de faibles signes de vie - il n'avait pas encore retrouvé le niveau d'aptitude magique qui avait fait de lui le plus redoutable sorcier de sa génération.

Il ne pouvait faire aucune magie sans baguette ni lancer d'informulé. Pas de Légilimencie. Pas d'Occlumancie. Pas de vol sans un balai. Pas de Patronus. Et le plus déprimant – mais tombant à pic pour les besoins de Granger - aucun Transplanage.

Il n'avait fait aucun progrès depuis des mois. Il craignait (et il pensait que cette peur maladive était parfaite pour nourrir un Epouvantard) qu'il était pris au piège et qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'échapper. Ce n'était pas Azkaban, bien sûr, mais une condamnation à vie d'un autre genre.

«Eh bien?» demanda Granger en tapotant de ses longs doigts sur la table en bois. «Allez. Vous ne me distrairez pas en changeant de sujet.»

«Eh bien quoi?» demanda-t-il - impérieusement, pour cacher le fait qu'il avait perdu le fil de leur discussion.

«Sur quoi vous concentriez-vous lorsque vous avez effleuré le Chemitooth?» dit-elle avec l'air exaspéré de sa voix de professeur Granger. «Etes-vous sûr que vous aviez la destination solidement ancrée dans votre esprit?»

«Oui!» insista-t-il, se renfrognant devant son verre. Parce c'était ce qu'il _avait fait_, à l'exception d'un court instant, mais il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que d'admettre ce qu'il avait pensé alors.

Elle gémit. «J'ai dû foirer.»

Il grogna évasivement.

«_Merde_. Les calculs sont fiables - vous savez qu'ils le sont. Vous les avez vérifiés!» Elle leva les mains. «Les sorts fondamentaux doivent interagir anormalement. Retour à la planche à dessin.»

Son air renfrogné s'accentua au point que - s'il _avait_ pu faire de la magie sans baguette - son verre se serait brisé.

«Bien que je déteste le faire remarquer,» dit-il, «vous ne pouvez pas parler d'échec après une seule série de tests.»

«Mais il faut que ça fonctionne correctement chaque fois. Je ne peux pas envoyer des gens au talent magique sous-la-moyenne sur des falaises ! - Ils pourraient faire une chute mortelle !»

Il grimaça à l'insinuation qu'il était inférieur à la moyenne. Bien sûr, c'était vrai. «Pourtant,» dit-il, «je vous suggère de suivre les directives sur l'expérimentation de la Guilde des Sortilèges, qui il me semble sont presque identiques à celles de la Guilde des Potions: tester au moins trois fois.»

«J'ai entendu 'la troisième est la bonne' suffisamment lors de mon apprentissage, merci.»

«Et avez décidé de l'ignorer totalement, je vois.»

«Je vous dis-»

«Granger, comment pouvez-vous savoir ce qui ne va pas sans d'autres tests?»

Elle fit une grimace. «Comment puis-je faire plus de tests maintenant que vous ne voulez plus jamais, jamais, jamais m'aider?»

«Oui, _néanmoins_, vous trouverez bien un autre sujet de test pour un dispositif qui cible près de la moitié de la population?»

«Je ne veux pas un autre sujet de test,» dit-elle tristement. «Je vous veux. S'il vous plaît, Severus?»

Il soupira.

ooOOoo

Destination, Détermination, Décision: Combien de fois avait-il entendu le Ministère dire qu'il fallait enfoncer ces instructions sur le Transplanage dans la tête des élèves? Transplaner pour une sorcière ou un sorcier nécessitait également une bonne dose de magie, mais cette nécessité ne faisait pas partie du refrain du Ministère parce qu'il n'exigeait aucune pensée consciente et ne commençait pas avec un «D»

Pas étonnant que tant de sorcières et de sorciers ne puissent pas voyager de cette façon. Certains étaient trop stupides pour déterminer, décider et visualiser leur destination en même temps. Certains n'étaient pas assez courageux pour tenter l'expérience. Et certains manquaient de puissance magique.

Rogue estimait cette absence comme une plaie purulente qui ne guérirait pas.

Mais Granger - _elle_ avait le pouvoir. Elle le faisait tressaillir à chaque fois qu'il constatait la facilité avec laquelle elle jetait un sort et même sans baguette ni incantation, s'il vous plaît. Elle rayonnait tellement de magie que les petits poils sur ses bras se hérissaient à chaque fois qu'elle le faisait. Et elle était un parfait exemple de ce qu'il pourrait faire à présent, si la cicatrice sur sa gorge avait été le pire des dommages du combat.

Son Chemitooth, une fois qu'elle saurait le faire fonctionner, allait révolutionner le transport. Un minimum de talent magique était suffisant; aucune Détermination ou Décision n'étaient nécessaires. Il suffisait de la Destination et de la capacité à se concentrer sur elle.

«Vous êtes concentré?» demanda Granger.

«Je l'étais,» dit Rogue, «jusqu'à ce que vous interrompiez ma concentration en me demandant cela.»

«Désolée. Nerveuse. Le trac du deuxième essai.»

Elle faisait les cent pas, la boue maintenant sèche provenant de devant le portail de Poudlard laissant un nuage derrière elle.

«Vous a-t-il traversé l'esprit qu'il s'agit du genre d'expérience que le scientifique risque de ruiner par sa présence ?» demanda-t-il en lui souriant.

«Je ne peux tout de même pas vous y réexpédier seul», dit-elle, et l'incrédulité dans sa voix le fit frissonner disparaître son sourire.

«Granger,» dit-il, crachant le mot, «s'il vous plaît, ayez la courtoisie de me traiter comme un ex-espion qui a survécu à deux guerres.»

«Quoi?» demanda-t-elle, son front se barrant d'un sillon. «Mais non, vous êtes idiot - je veux dire, je _dois_ être là comme le recommande le code de sécurité de la Guilde. Toutes les expériences sur les sortilèges exigent une sorcière ou un sorcier supplémentaire à portée de main en cas de problème mais je serai calme, je le promets... »

«Il me tarde d'être le témoin de ce miracle.»

«Oui, on en fera un conte pour les lecteurs de tous âges», dit-elle sèchement. «Hermione Granger la ferme.»

«Vous êtes censée vous offusquer, pas être d'accord avec moi.»

«Ca gâche tout le plaisir, n'est-ce pas.» dit-elle avec un sourire joyeux.

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Ce qui était problématique.

«Maintenant _concentration_, d'accord?» ajouta-t-elle, et elle lui prit le bras.

ooOOoo

«Je suppose,» dit Granger en lui apportant son habituelle pinte d'un demi-litre, «que vous ne vouliez pas secrètement vous retrouver à mi-hauteur du Grand Canyon.»

Il laissa son expression servir de réponse.

«Pensez-vous que je devrais abandonner?» demanda-t-elle en s'effondrant dans son fauteuil.

«Ce que je pense n'a pas d'importance. Vous êtes la personne la plus tenace que j'ai jamais rencontré. Vous n'abandonnez _jamais_.»

Elle sourit du bout des lèvres. «Peut-être que j'ai peur d'échouer.»

«Peut-être. Mais ne seriez-vous pas tout aussi effrayée si vous ne tentiez rien?»

«Je ne sais pas,» murmura-t-elle, ce qui lui sembla être une réponse étrange. «Même heure la semaine prochaine pour la enfin-bonne Tentative Numéro Trois?»

«Je ne peux pas penser faire quoique ce soit d'autre d'une soirée libre, » dit Rogue.

Si sa prestation fut moins sarcastique qu'elle aurait dû l'être, au moins, elle ne semblait pas s'en être aperçue.

ooOOoo

«Très bien,» dit-elle. «Où voulons-nous aller?»

«Chemin de Traverse.»

«Bien. OK.»

Elle faisait les cent pas une fois encore, la brise soulevant ses cheveux déjà ébouriffés et faisant tourbillonner ses robes de voyages écarlates, celles qui la faisaient se démarquer dans une foule. Rogue ferma les yeux pour effacer cette distraction. Il venait tout juste de créer cet heureux vide dans son esprit quand elle glissa les deux mains autour de son bras gauche.

_Concentre-toi_.

Avec effort, il remplaça l'image mentale qu'il avait d'elle par celle du Chemin de Traverse et de ses nombreux commerces. Il pensa à la cacophonie de la Ménagerie Magique.

Granger laissa échapper un long soupir.

Il pensa aux âcres odeurs fascinantes de l'apothicaire.

Ses cheveux, chatouillèrent son visage, répandant une odeur de fraise.

Il pensa qu'il avait besoin d'un nouveau chaudron.

Il pensa à ses bras accrochés au sien et –

À cela, il saisit le pendentif qui pendait autour de son cou et dit le mot d'activation («_Vado_!») Parce qu'il préférait la _possibilité_ d'un désastre à la _certitude_ de celui-ci.

Ils réapparurent au-dessus d'un étroit rocher. Ou, plutôt, Granger le fit. Rogue, apparut un peu sur sa gauche, se matérialisa dans le vide et tomba, la tirant avec lui. Ils atterrirent dans un tas d'herbe moelleux qu'un sort précipitamment crié avait fait apparaître. (Le sien. Bien sûr.)

Elle gémit.

«Êtes-vous blessée?» dit-il, l'inquiétude faisant sonner les mots comme une accusation.

«Non!» s'écria-t-elle, cognant du poing sur le sol.

Il comprenait comment elle se sentait. Il aurait voulu frapper dans quelque chose, lui aussi. Il espérait qu'ils avaient atterri dans un endroit vraiment horrible, ainsi, ils se mettraient à se disputer à propos des difficultés du retour et il n'aurait pas à admettre _pourquoi_ il les avait égarés.

Mais alors qu'il roulait sur le dos, il s'aperçut que sa malchance habituelle l'avait poursuivi. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer un endroit plus paisible pour tomber du ciel excepté Stonehenge (NdT : monument mégalithique situé dans le comté de Wiltshire au Royaume-Uni) à la tombée de la nuit. Tout était calme et sombre: personne d'autre en vue.

«Première tentative – Loupée!» dit Granger, mettant un coup dans le sol avec le pied cette fois. «Deuxième – Loupée!» (Un autre coup de pied.) «Troisième – _Loupée_!»

«Impossible de ne pas remarquer la tendance», dit-il sombrement.

«Oui», cria-t-elle. «Vous aviez raison, j'ai influencé les résultats!»

Elle _savait_. Il aurait voulu voir un grand trou apparaître sous lui et se laisser aspirer dedans. (Impossible. Pas de compétence pour la magie sans baguette pas de trous qui apparaissent commodément.)

«Severus,» dit-elle en roulant sur ses genoux, «Je ne veux pas ruiner notre amitié, parce que je ne suis pas sûre de ce que qu'il va m'arriver si je ne vous donne pas une explication - mais Merlin me vienne en aide, je crois que je vais exploser si je ne vous dis pas que je suis tombée amoureuse de vous.»

«_Quoi_?» dit-il. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que –

Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. En fait, cela ne faisait qu'empirer les choses.

«Ne vous moquez pas de moi», supplia-elle. «Pour une fois dans votre vie, jouez à l'imbécile heureux.»

«Hermione,» dit-il, savourant le goût de son inaccessible prénom dans sa bouche – et voyant la lueur d'espoir qui brillait dans les yeux de la sorcière être remplacée par de la méfiance. «Y a-t-il quelque chose dans la théorie concernant ces sortilèges qui suggérerait que le Chemitooth aurait pu être dévié par les pensées provenant d'un embarrassant partenaire?»

«Non, mais -»

«Êtes-vous honnêtement capable de me dire que vous n'avez jamais envisagé la possibilité de cette indéniable alternative?»

Elle le regarda, bouche bée. «Lorsque l'on prend en compte ce que vous pensiez du temps passé avec votre partenaire considérée comme une quasi-stupide jeune femme,» dit-elle après un moment, la voix hésitante: «J'ai pensé que c'était la possibilité la moins probable.»

«Je vous vois comme Hermione,» dit-il, glissant ses doigts en une douce caresse le long de sa mâchoire. «Hermione,» répéta-t-il, parce que maintenant qu'il avait commencé à le dire, il ne voulait pas s'arrêter. «_Hermione_ - cette tristesse a autant de douceur que les plus grandes consolations.»

Les lèvres de la sorcières s'approchèrent des siennes, décidant que _Le Conte d'Hiver_ était bon conseiller après tout. «Je vais faire mouvoir véritablement la statue, la faire descendre et venir vous prendre la main,» répondit-elle. «Mais alors vous croiriez - et cependant je proteste qu'il n'en est rien - que je suis aidée des esprits du mal.»

«Du plus malveillant», reconnu-t-il. Il s'obligea à retirer sa main du visage de la jeune femme et la mit sur ses yeux. « Bon Dieu, quel merdier, il se trouve que je suis aussi tombé amoureux de _vous_.»

Son rire avait un soupçon d'hystérie à ses oreilles. «Oh merci beaucoup.»

«Ne faites pas comme si vous ne saviez pas ce que je veux dire,» dit-il, en se redressant sur un coude. «Nous ne pouvons pas faire cela.»

«Et pourquoi Diable, ne pourrions-nous pas faire cela?»

«Hermione,» dit-il en soupirant. «Vous êtes un constant rappel de ce que j'avais et que j'ai perdu.»

La couleur intense de ses joues s'évapora. «Mais - mais vous avez dit que je n'aurais pas pu influencer quoi que ce soit. Vous avez dit que ce n'était pas ma faute.»

«Et ça ne _l'est pas_ – à partir du moment où j'ai bu la potion, le mal était fait,» dit-il. «Plus jamais je ne serai aussi puissant que vous l'êtes. Chaque fois que vous lancez un sort complexe, je me sens comme ce pauvre bougre Grec maudit des Dieux et incapable d'atteindre la nourriture et l'eau qui, quoi qu'il fasse, sont toujours juste hors de sa portée. Avez-vous une idée de l'insidieux poison que cela représente?» Il se redressa sur ses pieds. «C'est de la folie de penser que l'amour peut y survivre. _Rien_ n'est plus puissant que le ressentiment que provoque la jalousie.»

Seulement quand il vit son expression, il fut frappé par l'énormité de ce qu'il avait fait. Elle ne viendrait plus s'asseoir à côté de lui au repas ou discuter de la qualité des devoirs dans ses quartiers ou faire que le week-end à Poudlard soit plus supportable en faisant le chaperon avec lui. Il n'y aurait plus de conversations. Pus de rires.

Pas plus Hermione.

«Oh, _vous_ éprouvez du ressentiment envers moi?» dit-elle, les yeux brillants et les cheveux crépitant. «J'ai une nouvelle pour vous, Severus Rogue: J'éprouve du ressentiment envers _vous_ parce que vous avez obtenu plus ASPIC que moi, je n'apprécie pas que vous résolviez mes problèmes d'Arithmancie sans une goutte de sueur, et je n'apprécie pas beaucoup que vous ayez été plus novateur à seize ans - à seize ans, bon sang ! - que je ne le suis à vingt-six. Le fait que je veuille de vous malgré tout, vous, un connard fini, est la preuve que rien - _rien_ – n'est plus puissant que l'amour.»

Il put voir ce qui l'attendait à la façon dont elle releva son menton. Elle n'abandonnerait jamais. Elle argumenterait et le raisonnerait et le persuaderait jusqu'à ce que sa faible résistance soit réduite à néant. Dans ce cas, pourquoi repousser l'inévitable?

Alors il l'embrassa.

Puis, alors qu'elle était encore à bout de souffle, il la regarda de derrière son imposant nez et lui dit: «Mais vous n'êtes pas autorisée à faire de moi un de vos foutus projets.»

«Je - je n'avais -»

«Oh? Votre intérêt pour le Chemitooth n'avait aucun lien avec le fait que je suis incapable de Transplaner?»

«Eh bien ...»

Il leva un sourcil.

«Très bien,» dit-elle. «Je vous le promets.»

«Et _renommer_ cette fichue chose.»

«Vous faites de cela l'une des conditions de notre relation?»

«Avec joie.»

«Vous êtes beaucoup de choses horribles», lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille, «mais aucune n'est sans intérêt.»

Puis elle l'embrassa et le monde se limita à sa bouche, ses mains, la pression de ses hanches contre les siennes et le son enivrant qu'elle émit quand il suggéra qu'elle utilise ses considérables talents pour jeter un Sortilège de Désillusion. Il supposa qu'il pourrait bien y avoir _une_ chose plus précieuse que tout le pouvoir magique du monde, mais il faudrait une vie entière d'expériences pour le démontrer.

ooOOoo

Note de Sevy4eveR : Et voilà ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié… Si c'est le cas (ou pas ^^) vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ^^ Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire et à bientôt !

Note de Socks : Mais que c'est meugnoooooon 3 3

J'adore les histoires mignonnes comme ça ^^

Sevy4 : Merci ! Moi aussi, un peu de fraicheur c'est toujours sympathique ^^

Notes originales de l'auteur :

Le mot pour activer le Chemitooth (NdT : Flootooth en VO) -. _Vado_ - est 'go' en latin, ou du moins c'est ce que Internet m'a dit. (Il signale également que le logo Bluetooth est une combinaison de deux runes germaniques. Il y a de la magie partout!) Tout le crédit du mix de _Floo_ et _Bluetooth_ qui compose le nom de l'invention d'Hermione revient à M. Deeble. (NdT : Pour la petit histoire, c'est également M. Sevy4eveR qui a suggéré Chemitoot … qu'est-ce qu'on ferait sans eux, hein ? ^^)

« Cette tristesse a autant de douceur que les plus grandes consolations» et «Je vais faire mouvoir véritablement la statue» - ainsi que le titre de cette histoire - sont issus du Conte d'Hiver de Shakespeare. Sa reine de Sicile est l'homonyme d'Hermione. Et en arrondissant les références: «le pauvre bougre Grec» de Rogue est Tantale, toujours tourmenté aux Enfers avec l'eau qu'il ne peut pas boire et le fruit qu'il ne peut manger.

* * *

Les choses (pas du tout sérieuses) maintenant : Les annotations de **Aë** et de _socks_ :

Et le réseau de Cheminette est aléatoire - pas de cheminée, pas de bol. _(Logique…)_

«Donnez-vous le temps! Vous avez été mordu par un serpent géant et laissé livré à vous-même pendant des heures.» _(Severus l'impatient…)_

il n'avait pas encore retrouvé le niveau d'aptitude magique qui avait fait de lui le plus redoutable sorcier de sa génération. _(Ah merde :/)_

. Parce c'était ce qu'il _avait fait_, à l'exception d'un court instant, mais il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que d'admettre ce qu'il avait pensé alors. _(Tsss mauvais !)_

«Je ne veux pas un autre sujet de test,» dit-elle tristement. «Je vous veux. **Yeah !**

«Il me tarde d'être le témoin de ce miracle.» _(Et moi donc !)_

«Oui, on en fera un conte pour les lecteurs de tous âges», dit-elle sèchement. «Hermione Granger la ferme.» _(J'irai l'acheter ! ^^)_

Si sa prestation fut moins sarcastique qu'elle aurait dû l'être, au moins, elle ne semblait pas s'en être aperçue.** Eheheheh… Soirée avec Mione ?**

(NdT : monument mégalithique situé dans le comté de Wiltshire au Royaume-Uni **Uni Aë : Celle qui ne connaît pas se ramasse des claques ) **)

(Impossible. Pas de compétence pour la magie sans baguette pas de trous qui apparaissent commodément.) **XD**

mais Merlin me vienne en aide, je crois que je vais exploser si je ne vous dis pas que je suis tombée amoureuse de vous.» _(Ah tiens, comme c'est étrange :p)_

. « Bon Dieu, quel merdier, il se trouve que je suis aussi tombé amoureux de _vous.» (Quelle magnifique déclaration d'amour ^^)_

Le fait que je veuille de vous malgré tout, vous, un connard fini, est la preuve que rien - _rien_ – n'est plus puissant que l'amour.» _(C'est beau ! ^^)_

«Oh? Votre intérêt pour le Chemitooth n'avait aucun lien avec le fait que je suis incapable de Transplaner?» _(Laisse moi rire :p)_


End file.
